narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Haruki
Haruki (春樹, Haruki) is Atsumi Yukimura's partner, as well as her best friend and constant companion. She is also a member of Team Kakashi. Shes later on became a nin-dog (忍犬, ninken). Haruki is a character appears in the upcoming fanfiction Enter The Shinobi World on Wattpad, written by user Moon971 Personality Haruki has been described is loyal, clever and sneaky. She can be a bit mischievous at times and shows to be protective of Atsumi and also active and devoted. This can be seen from her interactions with people especially her best friend and companion Atsumi whom she has always been with since the two met. They often spend their time going on walks, or more accurately, running through the park and woods chasing one another. Her devotion is most often seen when Atsumi is hurt in battle, Haruki will immediately run to her side. At the beginng of the series, she shown to be shy when she meets Akamaru for the first time, but soon she likes Akamaru a presence and enjoy plaing with hm. In the epilogue, Haruki had grown old and took delight in just relaxing most of the day and go on walks with Atsumi. Background Haruki was found by Atsumi when she six years old, when the girl sitting at the park. Atsumi was sitting on the bench alone when the pup came up to her sniffing at her hand and Atsumi noticed that she was skinny and how hungry and upon seeing how the pup was injured. Feeling bad, she gave her her food and deiced to take her home to nurse her back to health. When the puppy was healthy and deiced to keeping the pup with some convincing her caretaker of course making them both inseparable since that day. Appearance In Part I, Haruki was a small puppy and a light golden Golden retriever Shepherd mix with with a tuff on her head and with white leaf shape marking on her chest, and white paws on both front left and right, and has a black nose and bright blue eyes. She regularly carried on Atsumi's head or inside her jacket. In Part II, Haruki has grown into a full-sized adult large-breed dog. Her fur gotten darker as she full grown and has a wolfish appearance. Abilities Haruki's heightened senses, such as smell and hearing, makes her a highly capable ally for gathering and sharing information. She can 'sense' chakra with her nose, which allows her to judge an enemy's strength. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference * Haruki belongs to me NightShade2K18 * My DeviantArt account is here WhiteFox2K18 Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT Category:NightShade2K18 Category:Female Category:Original Character